


the one where you were made of sunshine [tsukishima I]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: it was almost as if you yourself were made of sunshine, and much to his dismay, tsukishima kei couldn't turn away.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 26





	the one where you were made of sunshine [tsukishima I]

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; first time posting on ao3 let's go... fuck tumblr, also this is a leetle short but its ok <3  
> originally posted @kushroo on tumblr

“I hate you,”

The uttered words rung in your ears and your lips stretched into a smile. Tsukishima’s face was red, a blank stare adorned his face as he looked into your eyes.

He didn’t mean what he said, of course. He didn’t hate you, it was quite the opposite really, and that might’ve been what infuriated him the most. How hopelessly in love he was with you.

A giggle left your lips, and his blush just seemed to deepen.

“You know Tsukishima, you really shouldn’t lie, it’s not very nice,” with half-lidded eyes and plump lips, you stared at him from below.

His hands cupped your soft cheeks, and you were pulled into an equally delicate kiss. You didn’t hesitate to kiss back even if you hadn’t expected him to do something like this. When lack of oxygen caught up with you, the two of you parted, foreheads resting against each other.

He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, and you took a chance at the closed distance to plant a few yourself. His face littered with small kisses.

He never thought he’d fall in love with someone like you. So bright and blinding, it hurt his eyes. The way your smile shone like a million suns. How much happiness you brought to everyone around you.

After all, it was almost as if you yourself were made of sunshine


End file.
